A Different Side
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome is no longer a miko, and she isn't in japan. she is an Elf, and living in Lothlorien. what is she going to do when the ring of power shows up? Join Kagome and Haldir and all there friends in the new LOTR: A Different Side... Its only the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am going to take a challenge from YukimuraShuusukeGirl **

_**Challenge #5**__-__ Lord of the Rings/Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome can be paired up with anyone. I would love to see Elrohir/Elladan with Kagome or a threesome. Haldir/Kagome. Orphian/Kagome. Eomer/Kagome. Aragorn/Kagome. Glorfindel/Kagome. Sauron/Kagome. Boromir/Kagome._

**I am paring her with Haldir.**

**It will take place during the movies but she won't be traveling with the fellowship.**

"English"

"_Elfish"_

**I do not own either of the shows in this story fic. So if you decided to sue me come up with a different idea. Thank you.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kagome sighed as she walked through the forest of Lothlorien; she was making a patrol of the south end of the forest because Galadriel had asked her to, and so she couldn't say no.

It was late out, the moon already full in the sky by the time she was finished. Making her way back to her house she ran into Haldir, and I mean she ran right into him.

She was walking around a tree when she collided with his chest, knocking her off her feet. Before she could hit the ground a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and caught her.

"_What is a young lady like yourself doing out so late?"_ he asked when he helped her stand.

"_If you must know, my mother asked me to patrol the south; I have no clue as to why."_ Kagome said while fixing her dress.

"_Lady Galadriel…Well there must be some reason as to why she asked you."_ Haldir said.

Sighing Kagome nodded

"_She said something about 'seeing in the water'_; I just said yes and didn't ask questions"

They both laughed

Haldir held out his arm_, "Lady Kagome, would you join me in a walk under the moon?"_

Kagome smiled before placing her arm in his, and they walked.

"_So tell me Haldir, why were you out so late?"_ Kagome asked.

"_A little birdy told me they saw you out, so I came to see if they were right."_ Haldir replied

They walked around for about a half hour before he walked her to her home.

"_Well, Lady Kagome I shall be seeing you tomorrow."_

"_Yes, oh and don't forget we have to go see my mother."_

"_Oh yes, she needed to tell us something."_

"_Yeah, Good night Haldir"_

"_Good night, Kagome"_ he said while kissing her hand.

After Haldir left Kagome laid down on her bed, she was thinking about what she had seen in a vision earlier today.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kagome was sitting on rock that was next to a stream, she was just staring into the water when she got the vision.**_

"_GANDELF! NOO! GANDELF!" a dark haired hobbit cried out as he started running towards the broken off bridge, a human male held her back._

_Another human male who Kagome recognized as Aragon was telling everyone to get moving_

"_Legolos get them up, we must get going!" he yelled out, when the other human said._

"_Oh give them a minute, for pity sakes!"_

"_These hills will be covered with orks by sunset! We must make for the forest of Lothlorien." Aragon said while making a red headed hobbit stand._

"_Where's Frodo?" The hobbit asked making the other's look around._

"_Frodo! Frodo!" Aragon called out when he saw the Dark haired hobbit._

_Frodo turned around and you could see the tear streaks running down his face._

"_Come along, we must get going now." Aragon said_

_With that they started moving towards Lothlorien…_

_**Kagome came out of her vision and found herself in the stream.**_

"_**What…was that?" **_

_**End flashback**_

'Maybe I should tell mother…' she thought to herself as she fell into a troubled sleep.

The next morning Kagome was up sooner than normal. Only because Adrianna, her friend, has come and woke her up saying something about 'Nathaniel and Haldir fighting' or something like that.

So here she was running through Lothlorien bright and early in the morning.

"_Come along you slow poke! You have to stop them before your mother gets up!" _Adrianna called out, she was father ahead of Kagome.

"_I'm coming, your do know I had a late patrol last night…right?" _Kagome asked her.

"_Yes I know…now come on!" _

They reached the archery field and that's where they found the two boy's.

"_How dare you keep a lady out so late1" _Nathaniel yelled too Haldir as he swung at him with his sword.

Haldir dodged the attack

"_You don't understand what I'm trying to tell you, she was on patrol already!" _Haldir called back.

"_Don't lie! You know how had Lady Kagome has to work, and you were keeping her up!" _he spit back, Nathaniel slashed his sword again, but this time Haldir didn't move fast enough and the sword nicked his arm.

Kagome choose that time to intervene and stop Nathaniel before he killed Haldir.  
><em>"Nathaniel Woodriver! You have no authority to attack a fellow elf unless ordered by Lady Galadriel, Lord Celadon or myself!" <em>

"_But lady Kagome-"_

"_No, I had patrol last night and Haldir had walked me back to my house, so it wasn't his fault I was out late, it was my mother's. Now if you want to go and attack her, then by all means go."_

Kagome finished off her rant and went to help Adrianna with Haldir.

Nathaniel bowed low to the ground and apologized to Haldir and Kagome before walking off.

"_Well, that was fun wasn't it?" _Adrianna said as they walked to the healing room.

Both Haldir and Kagome just stared at her before laughing.

**Alright, there's the first chapter. I know it's not that long but that's because it's only a preview. If you like it I will keep it up.**

**Yuki! Did you like it? I hope so! **

**Sorry it took so long to get up but I was in St. Louis, MO for a cheer competition all weekend!**

**BYEE!**

**You're never alone if you have you pack...**

**LoneWolfSage**

**No matter who I'm with I am still alone.**

**Over and Out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter 2 of A Different Side.**

Kagome sighed as she followed Adrianna; they were on their way towards the southern part of the forest for a quick patrol.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about what her mother had told her.

*Flashback*

"_**Come on, we can't be late of she will have are heads."**__ Kagome said as she ran ahead of Haldir. They had sorted out the stupid fight and now they were on their way towards Lady Galadriel's palace to find out what she wanted to tell us._

"_**I'm coming, you know we won't be late because we are the fasted Elf's in **__**Lothlorien**__** …"**__ he said while sighing. _

_Kagome just laughed at that._

_When then made it to the palace the guards at the door bowed to Kagome before allowing her and Haldir in. they were both greeted by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celadon who were sitting on the throne chair things._

"_**You wished to speak with us mother?"**__ Kagome asked after they both had bowed._

"_**Yes, your father and I have something we need to tell the both of you." **__Galadriel said while motioning them to approach._

"_**You see Kagome it has come to our attention that you are coming close to the age that most elfin women are to be Wed." **__she said._

_Celadon continued where Galadriel stopped._

"_**We already understand what you have to say about the matter and we have come up with a solution." **_

"_**What do you mean?" **__Kagome asked her parents, she sent a questioning look towards Haldir who replied when an equally confused look._

_Her parents looked at each other before Galadriel decided to answer Kagome's question._

"_**What we mean is that we would like you to marry someone we chose, but if you agree to this then we will hold off on the marriage for at least 10 years or so…" **__She said while looking straight at Kagome._

_Kagome was shocked….._

_She just stared up at her parents, wide eyes and frozen_

'_They want me to marry…but I told them I wouldn't marry someone I don't know or don't like.' She thought to herself._

_After a few more minutes of freaking out on Kagome's part she finally spoke up._

"_**Who is it you want me to be wed with?" **__she asked._

"_**That's an easy one; he is standing right next to you." **__Lady Galadriel said while pointing at Haldir…_

_It took the young elf's a minute before the under stood what she had said._

"_**Wait, you mean to tell me you want me to marry my best friend?" **__Kagome asked with a very shocked look on her face._

"_**That exactly what we mean, and if you agree you won't have to be wed for at least 10 more years." **__Lord Celadon said while smiling._

"_**I agree…"**__ Haldir said._

_Kagome and the Lord and Lady looked at him._

"_**Haldir, you mean you won't care if you marry me?" **__Kagome asked slightly spectacle._

"_**No I wouldn't mind. Plus it's not my place to refuse an request from my lord and lady." **__He said with a slight bow._

"_**This is unbelievable, but I have no chosen…I agree but you have to keep you part of the bargain." **__Kagome said while pointing at her parents._

_They both nodded and then dismissed them to go do what they want to._

_*End*_

She sighed once again.

'I wonder why he agreed so quickly, its odd thinking I will be marrying him in the future.' The elfin princess thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a vision flashed through her mind again.

*Vision.*

"_You must take it!" the hobbit from the first vision yelled out to an old wizard._

"_I cannot relieve you of the burden young Mr. Frodo." The wizard said._

"_Then what should I do Gandalf?" Frodo asked as he looked down at the ring in his hands._

"_You must leave this place, make for breed I will meet you there…" Gandalf was interrupted by a rustling by the window._

"_Stay back Frodo." The wizard said before he jammed his staff out the window, the end of the wand hit something and then they heard an' owe!' Shaking his head the old wizard pulled a red headed hobbit from the window saying._

"_What are you doing Sam wise gamgee? Have you been eavesdropping?" he asked in a thunderous voice._

"_I haven't been dropping any ease Mr. Gandalf sir." Sam said, "Please don't turn me into any type of animal."_

"_No I have a better use for you." Gandalf said._

_*End*_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she shot up from the ground into a sitting position

When she looked around she came face to face with two very worried elves.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Haldir asked as he looked into the eyes of his fiancé.

"You gave me a scare when you just collapsed like that." Adrianna said.

Kagome just nodded her head to the both of them, but when she tried to stand her head spun she ended up back on the ground.

"Ok let me rephrase that, I'm a little dizzy." She said while placing a hand over her eyes.

Haldir and Adrianna looked at each other before sighing.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a strong pair of arms snake their way around her waist and behind her knees. Opening her eyes she noticed that Haldir had picked her up and was now caring her bridal style back towards her home.

"You are more trouble than your worth, you know that right?" he asked her as he calmly continued walking.

Kagome sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, and just think you have to marry me…"

They both laughed at that…

**Ok done! I know short sorry but I already decided that these chapters won't be too long. I am going to try and have each chapter reach 1,000 words at the least. But 2,000 at the most….unless I decide otherwise….ha ha ha ha ha ok so any way I am on an updating rampage if you haven't noticed…**

**Until next time my friend…**

**Over and out**


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Side 3

"_Elves"_

"Human"

_/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

'Alright, I'll just go and explain what I saw to her….I mean it's not like it's strange to see things…so yeah' Kagome thought to herself as she walked through Lothlorien. She had decided yesterday that she was going to tell her parents about her visions. So here she was pacing in front of the place.

Nock

Nock

"_Enter Kagome_." Galadriel said.

„_How do you always know it's me?"_ Kagome asked as she entered the room.

"_Call it a motherly instinct… what do you need to talk about?" _her mother asked motioning her to take a seat.

"_Well, I had these visions…twice now about a group of people." _Kagome started.

"_Is this the first time you have had visions?" _

"_Yeah, you and dad said that they would start soon…but I didn't think they would this soon."_

"_You're the daughter of two Elves who have the sight Kagome…what did you expect." _

"_I don't know…I just slightly scared me I guess."_

"_Tell me about them…."_

"_Well the first one was…_

_*Vision recap 1*_

GANDELF! NOO! GANDELF!" a dark haired hobbit cried out as he started running towards the broken off bridge, a human male held her back.

Another human male who Kagome recognized as Aragon was telling everyone to get moving

"Legolos get them up, we must get going!" he yelled out, when the other human said.

"Oh give them a minute, for pity sakes!"

"These hills will be covered with orks by sunset! We must make for the forest of Lothlorien." Aragon said while making a red headed hobbit stand.

"Where's Frodo?" The hobbit asked making the other's look around.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Aragon called out when he saw the Dark haired hobbit.

Frodo turned around and you could see the tear streaks running down his face.

"Come along, we must get going now." Aragon said

With that they started moving towards Lothlorien…

"_That was the first one." Kagome said looking at her mother who she hopes had the answers._

"_Alright…what about the second one? You said you had two, am I correct?" _Galadriel asked, Kagome nodded and then told her the second one.

*Vision recap 2*

You must take it!" the hobbit from the first vision yelled out to an old wizard.

"I cannot relieve you of the burden young Mr. Frodo." The wizard said.

"Then what should I do Gandalf?" Frodo asked as he looked down at the ring in his hands.

"You must leave this place, make for breed I will meet you there…" Gandalf was interrupted by a rustling by the window.

"Stay back Frodo." The wizard said before he jammed his staff out the window, the end of the wand hit something and then they heard an' owe!' Shaking his head the old wizard pulled a red headed hobbit from the window saying.

"What are you doing Samwise Gamgee? Have you been eavesdropping?" he asked in a thunderous voice.

"I haven't been dropping any ease Mr. Gandalf sir." Sam said, "Please don't turn me into any type of animal."

"No I have a better use for you." Gandalf said.

*end*

"_That's all; do you know what they mean?" _Kagome asked watching her mother's face very closely.

"_I have a feeling…that something great is going to happen soon. Keep a watchful eye Kagome…" _With that said Galadriel left the room to do god knows what.

"_Well, thanks mom…that really helped." _Kagome said pouting from her seat.

Deciding that sitting there was boring Kagome got up and left the room, fully intending on going out to explore the woods, not that she hasn't done that a million times but what the heck, it could be fun.

'I should have grabbed my bow….oh well' Kagome thought as she ventured around some trees around the edge of the forest.

"It's said that an Elf-witch lives in these woods." That voice made Kagome stop and turn towards it. Slowly she made her way towards the voice, peering out from behind a bush Kagome saw the group from her vision walking through the woods. The human at the front made her perk up a little. Although when the dwarf spoke again Kagome wrinkled her nose up like one would when drinking sour milk.

"She can read your mind and feelings. This is one Dwarf she won't get. I've got the ears of a fox and the eyes of a hawk." Kagome just snorted.

Suddenly the dwarf stopped short. An arrow was pointed right at his nose. A blonde elf stepped from behind one of the trees and glared at the dwarf.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." The elf looked around the small group.

The Human that Kagome finally recognized at Aragon bowed slightly to the elf. "Haldir, we've come for help."

"Come with me." Haldir motioned for the group to follow him, Haldir stopped though when someone leaped out of the bushes.

"Aragon!" Kagome shouted as she tackled him into a hug.

"…Oh Lady Kagome!" Aragon said smiling as he realized who had tackled him.

"_It's been so long_!" Kagome cried out, not letting go of him as he sat up on arm wrapped around her waist the other supporting himself.

"_Yes, it has been, I hope your well." _Aragon stated more than asked.

"_Yes I have been…oh I have so much to tell you!" _Kagome said laughing slightly.

"_Kagome…Will you please get up so that Aragon can stand and then I can take them to your mother?" _Haldir asked a hand on his face pinching the bridge on his nose in slight annoyance.

"_Heehaw, sorry." _Kagome said as she stood up helping Aragon to stand as well.

"It's alright." Aragon said, with that over they all started following Haldir again…everyone more or less curious on who the woman was and how she knew Aragon.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

"Eight there are, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Galadriel paused a minute before speaking again. "...he has fallen into shadow." Pausing again to look around the group she continued her monologue. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true."

"_Kagome…stop hiding behind the ranger…and get up here_." Galadriel said with a sigh.

Kagome peered out from behind Aragon's shoulder with a sheepish grin before walking over to stand between her mother and father.

"Tonight stay here, you will be safe in this forest." Celadon said while giving Kagome a glare that was only half-hearted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\\

"_I told you that she would notice…"_ Haldir said as he and Kagome walked the forest again.

"_I bet you told her."_ Kagome said.

"_You wound me milady." _Haldir said while placing a hand over his heart faking hurt.

Kagome laughed before pushing him slightly.

"I do not wish for it to be true…" Kagome whispered so low that Haldir missed it.


End file.
